bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Nemus
Saint Nemus is Baron's Guardian Bakugan and the second evolution of Nemus. Information Description Saint Nemus is different from Mega Nemus. His armor is now round and his bladed wings have an extra layer in the middle. He has two spinning wheels on his legs that allows him to change attribute to Darkus. He might be able to change into other attributes but this is not shown in the anime. In his Darkus mode, he has changed to a black and purple color scheme and the two circles on his back become silver and have spikes protruding from the top. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Saint Nemus appeared in Six Degrees of Destruction when Mega Nemus gained Lars Lion's Haos Attribute Energy and evolves. In Revenge of the Vexos, he faced Subterra Dryoid which was Hydron's Mechanical Bakugan. Even with the help of Baron's Bakugan Trap Piercian, he lost and the Haos Attribute Energy was taken. In Samurai Showdown, he teamed up with Master Ingram, Shadow Wing, Hylash and Piercian and won against Boriates. In Ambush, he teamed up with Master Ingram again and faces Macubass and Boriates. They lost due to the Vexos cheating and the Ventus Attribute Energy was taken. In Phantom Data Attack, he battled against Aranaut in Bakugan Interspace. He lost even with his strongest abilities. In Spectra's Last Stand, once Spectra returned for yet another rematch, he encouraged Drago along with Minx Elfin, Knight Percival, Magma Wilda and Master Ingram. In All for One, he fought Farbros along with all the other Resistance Bakugan. Later in Final Fury, he destroyed it with the combined efforts of himself, Master Ingram, Helix Dragonoid and Knight Percival. ; Ability Cards * Borehole Reflection: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Float Shield: Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. * Darkus Force (Night Stunworks): Adds 300 Gs to Saint Nemus. (Darkus) * Darkus Sky: Adds 200 Gs to Saint Nemus. (Darkus) * Haos Force: Adds 300 Gs to Saint Nemus. * Elemental Roar: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Sparkly Arrow: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Saint Nemus. * Pyramid Shield (Sparkly Roa): Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Saint Nemus. * Bakugan Multiplier: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Saint Nemus. * Divine Light: Revives any fallen Bakugan in battle. * Haos High Sky: Gives the Bakugan on your side more power. Game Saint Nemus may be released in Japan. Trivia *Saint Nemus was called just "Nemus", even after evolving. *According to Baron, Saint Nemus' most powerful attack is Sparkly Arrow. *Saint Nemus was the first non-Aquos Bakugan who could change his attribute at will. *He was the first Bakugan to lose his Attribute Energy. Gallery Anime File:Ancientnemus_closed.jpg|Saint Nemus in Ball Form (closed) SaintNemusOne.jpg|Saint Nemus (ball form) 7747589.jpg|haos saint nemus in bakugan form File:Tnemus.jpg|Saint Nemus in Bakugan Form File:AncientNemus.JPG|Haos Saint Nemus being summoned File:Ansbg.jpg|Haos Saint Nemus scanned by Gauntlet File:Tnemus-darkus.jpg|Darkus Saint Nemus File:Tnemus-darkus00.jpg|Darkus Saint Nemus about to use ability Darkus Force File:Tnemus-darkus0.jpg|Darkus Saint Nemus scanned by Gauntlet File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Saint Nemus Bottom Left Picture 9111.png Picture 789.png 20110509201254!kjhju.png Others File:Game 03.png|All Evolved Resistance Bakugan Ko-nemus.jpg B2-haos.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Attribute Changing Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Energy Holders Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan